Felino salvaje RyoSaku
by Srta Infernal
Summary: A ella le gusta el tenis, siempre admirando a sus amigos de Seigaku, tras un incidente el club necesita un nuevo jugador. Sakuno Ryuzaki observaba cada partido de sus amigos del "club de tenis Seigaku" pensaba que no había nadie más poderoso que ese equipo. O así pensaba hasta que un día en su propio salón de clases se encontró con la mirada gatuna y ámbar más bella que vio.
1. -Capítulo 1-

**Felino Salvaje**

_By: Srta Infernal_

**Inicio**

El cielo esta despejado, las nubes de lluvia se alejan del lugar lentamente. Ese fin de semana había sido de lluvia fuerte y la gente estaba privada de lograr sus actividades diarias. La chica de cabello cobre vestía su uniforme de preparatoria -consiste en una falda corta negra con una granja en el borde blanca, unas media a medio muslo negras y unos zapatos negros sin tacón, mientras en la parte de arroba era una blusa manga larga con puñal negro y una línea blanca en medio, cuello en forma de V negro y un moño rojo en el cuello-, ese día comenzaría en primero de preparatoria y estaba entusiasmada por su primer día, sus grandes ojos Rubí se reflejaron en el espejo pensando en maquillarse o no, un no rotundo paso por su mente, traía el cabello muy largo el cual caía como cascada marrón cobre laica. En un grito lejano se podía escuchar su nombre, estaba siendo llamada por su madre la cual anunciaba el desayuno, feliz bajo sacudiendo sus cabellos por el movimiento de la joven.

— Buenos días mamá.

Saluda feliz la muchacha sentándose en la mesa donde el desayuno estaba servido.

— Estas muy feliz, esperemos a tu abuela cariño.

Al poco tiempo de la ama de casa se sentó en la mesa se escucha el sonido de las escaleras.

— Buenos días chicas.

Saluda una mujer mayor, se notaba que saldría a hacer deporte o eso decía su ropa deportiva.

— Buenos días.

Saludan ambas mirando a la mujer mayor sentarse.

— Mamá, espero les valla bien en la escuela.

— Todo irá perfecto mamá, abuela no quiero llegar tarde.

Sin más palabras la anciana asintió comenzando a comer, todos comían tranquilos hasta que llegó la hora de salir de la casa, la anciana tomo un bulto deportivo mientras la joven corrió escaleras arriba en busca de su mochila. Dejando a la ama de casa ambas entraron en el auto y arrancaron directo al instituto, no se preocupaba la joven por hacer compañías nuevas, su institución estaba completa. La secundaria y preparatoria en el mismo lugar, sus antiguos compañeros estarían con ella y los clubes empezarían muy pronto.

— Llegamos. Escucha, según tengo entendido entraron muchos nuevos alumnos y las inscrisciones comenzarán mañana, has mas amigos.

Le hablo la mujer a la muchacha, ella sonrió y asintió a su abuela.

— Esté será un gran año, adiós abuela.

La chica salió del auto para rápido entrar al lugar, estaba muy entusiasta mientras con la mirada buscaba algún conocido, no quería ir sola a buscar su nombre en la cartelera.

Lastimosamente terminó en las carteleras sola, al parecer sus amigas y amigos no habían llegado, pero busco los nombres de cada uno de ellos para saber donde encontrarlos. Con lentitud fue caminando a su nuevo salón en la planta alta. Cuando llegó al salón pudo notar que al fondo había un lugar oscuro y con la ventana corrida para que no entre la luz del sol, no quiso prestar atención y se sentó en el lado de la ventana.

— Hola.

Hablo una chica de cabello café algo claro, ojos igual y un tierno lunar, entró al salón y acomodo sus cosas delante de la chica y sentándose.

— Tomoka.

Sonrió aliviada, se sentía algo observada y empezaba a tener miedo.

— Que alegría verte, pensé que estaría sola todo el primer día.

Esa chica siempre fue un libro abierto, expresando todos sus sentimientos, siempre a sido inocente.

— Ya llegue, no te preocupes. Ya están llegando mucha gente, me encontré con un chico nuevo muy lindo... parecía que hace Ejércicio.

— Tomoka, no me agradan esos temas.

Susurró la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas, ella es vergonzosa en ese sentido.

Su amiga le quedo mirando sonriente, no volvió a hablar de ese asunto ya que estaban entrando alumnos y entre ellos el que le gustaba a ella.

— Sigues igual, ya tienes 15 años y pronto tendrás 16, ya encontrarás algo bueno.

Insinuó volviendo a sonrojarse a la chica.

— Tomoka, ¿crees que Horio se vuelva a meter al club de tenis?

Pregunto la joven posando su mentor en la mesa, era un jugador horrible en la cancha, pero se divertía mucho en el club. La joven movió su mirada notando a los dos últimos en entrar y detrás de ellos el profesor. Era un hombre notablemente elegante, estaba feliz de todo pues el profesor empezó desde los chicos de atrás a pedir nombres y pasatiempos, fue el momento en que el grupo de la cobriza prestó atención a la voz de un chico.

— El tenis me interesa...

Los ojos Rubí de la chica buscaban quien dijo eso, del grupo sólo Horio le gustaba el tenis.

— Es raro, yo soy el único que le gusta el tenis aquí.-presumió sentado al lado de sus amigas.-espero seas valiente y te inscribas al club de tenis, no todos soportan los entrenamientos pero suerte.

La de ojos Rubí seguía sin encontrar al chico que le gustaba el tenis, ese podía ser otro amigo más; fue en el momento en que se pudo apreciar el reflejo de la luz, en la oscuridad se vea esa ladina sonrisa.

Los alumnos siguieron pasando hasta que llegaron adelante, en la penúltima fila.

— Usted joven, presentate.

Horio sonriente y lleno de orgullo se levantó. A su lado ya no estaba la chica de largos cabellos, estaba la del lunar ya que pidió de favor cambiar al asiento de adelante.

— Mi nombre es Horio, no me gusta mi apellido por esa razón no quiero decirlo... mi entretenimiento es el tenis tengo más que 5 años de experiencia en ello y me apasionan las bromas.

Con gran sonrisa dijo para cederle el paso para su compañera de al lado.

— Hola, pueden llamarme Tomo como la mayoría de todos aquí; me apasiona el canto y el tenis pero no lo práctico, sólo veo a los chicos.

Así pasaron los de la última fila hasta llegar a la chica, ella temblorosa se levanta de su asiento y con nerviosismo hablo.

— Me gusta la lectura, estudiar y el tenis, esos son mis pasatiempos más preferibles.

Hablo suave y apenas audible para el profesor, algunos alumnos reían por lo bajó poniéndola más nerviosa.

— Su nombre srta.

Le recordó sereno el profesor mayor.

—Si, lo siento. Me llamo Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Sonríe alegre.

**Continuará**

**_Hola._**

**_Vine con este fanfic un tanto peculiar, espero sea de su agrado. Parece un cliché pero es muy diferente. Me motive con esta historia no se como pero sólo pensé en cómo sería sii... y salió esto, no se aburran aún que sólo es el comienzo._**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Srta_Infernal_**


	2. -Capítulo 2-

**Felino Salvaje**

_By: Srta_Infernal_

**Club de tenis**

Estaba en el receso, era una mañana tranquila mientras comían los alumnos tranquilo, pero en un lugar del jardín estaba una multitud de chicos de muy buen físico y guapos, estaban con la inocente Sakuno, Tomoka y Horio todos reunidos. Hablaban atentamente de sus vacaciones ya que la mayoría salió de Japón o se fue muy lejos a relajarse y no pudieron verse, contaban sus experiencias hasta que el joven de ojos violetas saltó con otro tema.

—¿Recuerdan a la hermanita de Tachibana? Me enteré que se cambio a este instituto, estoy algo nervioso.

—Eso es genial, me encanta.

—Ella te gusta, ¿no momoshiro?

Sonrió dulcemente la de cabellos largos.

Muchos de los chicos rieron por el rojo del tenista, era una pequeña verdad; hace ya tiempo hablaba con ella por mensajes y se había enamorado de esa extraña chica.

—No se burlen... no me gusta Sakuno.

Ella lo miro a los ojos sin creerlo.

—Me encanta.

Menciona con sonrisa de tonto provocando una risa en ambas chicas, ellas conocían a la chica ya que hicieron amistad en un campeonato en el que estaban ellas también.

—Shhhh... sabes que Tachibana hermano te casará si sabe esto.

Momoshiro cambio su expresión a una aterrada, era verdad. Aunque le duela debía hacer algo pero él conquistaría a esa chica.

—Mañana abrirán los club's, y empezarán los torneos.

—¿Te inscribiras en el club de tenis femenino Ryuzaki?

Pregunta Tezuka manteniendo su común seriedad, eran todos amigos y sabían de la cobriza y su mal hábito en el tenis.

—No, esta vez no. Me quedaré viendo sus entrenamientos y asistiremos a cada torneo; no sirvo para el tenis a pesar de lo mucho que me esfuerce.

Menciona sincera, mira para arriba y en la azotea podía verse una sombra parada en la orilla detrás de la alambrada.

—Chicos, ¿no esta prohibido subir a la azotea?

Pregunto.

Todos los presentes miraron arriba pero ya no había nada allí, pero la cobriza al no apartar la mirada en ningún momento vio como se alejaba del alumbrado.

—¡Todos comenzaremos con el primer entrenamiento!

Grito la mujer mayor, todos la conocían. La mujer era Sumire Ryuzaki la abuela de Sakuno, todos firmes ordenados como les correspondían por el momento esperaron la primer orden.

—30 vueltas a la cancha, luego empiecen estiramientos básicos.

Acataron la orden de la anciana mujer.

Sakuno miraba fijamente a sus amigos, eran muy fuertes y les encantaba entrenar. Pero en realidad buscaba a alguien nuevo en laS canchas de tenis, quería tener más amigos que los ahora ex-titulares; después de todo el torneo para titulares volverá a empezar en poco tiempo.

La cobriza sonreía ante los juegos de prácticas de sus amigos, era perfecto; verlos jugar era una relajación para ella, ver la diversión y ver cual era el ganador. Su tranquilidad había sido interrumpida por su amiga, única femenina del instituto con la que hablaba-por el momento-, llegó con la respiración aguarda y notablemente cansada.

—¡Tomoka!—chilla sorprendida, deja las cosas de lado acercándose a su amiga de cabello un poco más abajo de los hombros-en dos coletas bajas-. —¿estas bien?

Pregunto por último ya a su lado, la castaña sujeto a su amiga de los hombros con un toque de desespero.

—Saku, las chicas de 3ro rumoreaban sobre un chico sin vergüenza.

Explicó en voz baja pero a la ves fuerte, Sakuno dobló su cabeza a un lado y una mueca de desentendida.

—Una chica de 3ro asegura que... mmmmm...

La joven muchacha buscaba la palabra más apropiada para que su amiga no se avergüenzara, pero sabía que era casi imposible; la chica confundida interrumpe sus pensamientos hablando de modo curioso.

—¡No me dejes en la intriga!

—¡La chica dijo que tuvo sexo con un chico en los baños de chicas!

—Eso suena interesante, por esa razón Karu-San entró muy desaliñada a la siguiente hora.

La cobriza con la cara completamente roja y su amiga algo asustada voltearon sus rostros para ver al chico de ojos cerrados mirándolas con una sonrisa tranquila. Frente ellas estaba Fuji un amigo del club, seguro ya había ganado su encuentro amistoso.

—¡Entonces es verdad!

Afirmó Tomoka con un leve grito que sólo pudo oír el club que detuvieron el partido para mirarla, ella rápido cubre su boca escondiéndose de hombros, los chicos regresaron a sus juegos.

—Yo... y-o no quería e..enterarme.

Murmuró avergonzada, sin duda la joven chica era inocente, no estaba interesada en chicos aún. Ella dio media vuelta volviendo a su antiguo lugar, mientras, ambos reían por su gran timidez.

—Saku es adorable.

—Siempre es así.

Ambos rieron tranquilos mirando a la joven de espaldas a ellos.

La entrenadora llamó a los miembros del club, algunos estaban candados y otros tranquilos, la mujer los miro a todos seriamente.

—Todos, estas últimas Tres semanas deberán entrenar como nunca, al transcurrir el tiempo serán loa turnos para seleccionar a los nuevos titulares de este año, después de todo algunos seguro habrán mejorado en este verano; bueno, espero que logren un lugar entre los titulares, pueden retirarse.

Tezuka se paró en frente y grito.

—¡Seigaku saluden!

—¡Hasta mañana!

Gritó todo el club, Sakuno sonrió esperando a que sus amigos salgan y salir con ellos a algún lado, si que los había extrañado.

**Continuará**

**Holaaaa.**

**Espero les allá gustado el capítulo, aún falta para lo más emocionante... espero sean pacientes conmigo.**

**Besos**

**Srta_Infernal**


	3. -Capítulo 3-

**Ojos de gato**

Ya an pasado una semana en el instituto en el cual en el club de tenis los miembros entrenan arduamente, se seguían escuchando raros rumores que alertaron tanto a maestros como a los directivos del instituto, la cobriza animaba a sus amigos y salían todos juntos a pasarla bien, mientras que sus amigos más cercanos del club intentaban enseñarle a jugar. Fue una semana bastante movida y sólo quedan tres para que comiencen las colecciones de titulares, Horio esta vez asegura con todo a que será parte del equipo, y otra vez se encontraba en una conversación incómoda.

—Es guapo, salvaje, y ardiente.

Suspira una chica de segundo de secundaria, una jovencita rubia de ojos verdes, tenía lindo cuerpo y era de apenas 14 años, todos escucharon su relato de su primera vez con moción y sorpresa, sin embargo la chica que el día de hoy traía dos trenzas bajas se cubrió el rostro soportado con sus manos.

—¿Crees qué algún día me toque?

Pregunto la castaña de dos colas bajas, la rubia levantó la mirada con burla.

—No todas tienen ese privilegio.

Hablo arrogante.

—Yura de 1ro dijo que él sólo apareció de la nada, hablaron nada y la llevó a los ventiladores de hombres y sólo paso... aunque dijo que la amenazó si decía algo de él.

Explicó otra chica del mismo salón que la nueva víctima rubia.

—A mi sólo me envío un correo, me cito y sólo paso.

Mencionó con tranquilidad, la verdad era que igual estaba amenazada, y como le había dicho él, estaba vigilada. Sakuno levantó el rostro sonrrojado.

—¿Saben que lo que 'él' hace es violación y chantaje?

Pregunto algo molesta.

—Yo que tu me cuidaria... —una chica llegó, era conocida por ser algo reservada.—A Él le gustan calladas, sumisas; ten cuidado Ryuzaki.

Advirtió esa chica, de verdad todos se quedaron viéndola que pasaba de largo.

Sakuno de repente se sentía observada, un miedo recorrió su espalda, él no la atraparia, ella siempre estaba con sus amigos.

La hora de regresar a los salones llegó, las castaña y la cobriza se levantan y junto a ella otras, se despidieron y caminaron hacia la puerta donde el grupo de chicas se separó. Ambas amigas entran a su salón y se sientan en sus lugares, Sakuno temía por ella y si amiga pero el sentirse observada era claramente su imaginación, no se sentía a salvo en el instituto.

—Sakuno, no dejes que te asusten. Sabes que sólo son rumores, no te asustes.

—Eso espero Tomoka.

Susurro, en serio tenía algo de miedo.

Estaba con su amigo Momoshiro caminando hacia las canchas de tenis, sin embargo el la cabeza de la cobriza hizo un clic, al recordar algo muy importante.

—¡Oh, No!—exclamó deteniendo el paso.-Momo nos vemos en las canchas, olvide mis cosas en el salón.

Sin dejar al ojivioleta responder salió corriendo por el camino que ya había recorrido. El joven tenista bajo la cabeza, estaba hablando muy animado con la chica de cabello suelto; sube la mirada viendo la falta de una castaña moverse de cabello hasta los hombros, sonrió alegre y corrió a buscarla.

—¡Tachibana!

La llamó con un grito, así logrando que la linda chica se sorteará, sonrió al ver al joven correr a ella.

—Momoahiro, ¿como estas?

—Bien, y ¿tú?.

—Muy bien, voy para el club.

—Que bueno, yo igual te acompañó. De paso te cuento lo que me ocurrió en el día de hoy.

—"ya va a empezar"

Pensó esta poniéndose sería.

—En la mañana en el primer receso llegaron unas jovencitas... después de los entrenamientos, ¿podemos ir por una hamburgüeza?

Cambio este de tema rápidamente, después de todo hace rato quería invitarla a salir, ella sonrió y por el rabillo del ojo lo miro.

—Claro que si.

En eso el ojivioleta siguió con su narración sobre lo que había pasado en la mañana.

La cobriza corre, ya estaba muy cerca de su salón de clases, al divisar la puerta abierta del salón apresuró su corrida. En el momento en el que pasa por la puertas otro cuerpo más aparece en ella, gracias a la velocidad que iba la chica ambos al chocar cayeron sentado en el suelo mirándose frente a frente. La cobriza se sujeto la cabeza algo aturdida por el golpe, ella retira de su cabeza sus manos para ver con quien había chocado, al dirigir sus ojos Rubí puede ver a un chico de cabello negro con reflejos verdes, ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido sujetando su barbilla con la mano izquierda.

—Dispulpa, lo lamento no fue mi intención golpearte.

Dice mientras se incorpora un poco del suelo quedando arrodillada en el suelo acercándose un poco a sujeto.

El chico frente ella abre los ojos dirigirnos una penetrante mirada, Sakuno se quedó viéndolo, sus ojos de un extraño color ámbar, eran hermosos, parecían unos **_ojos de gato._**

—Ten más cuidado.

Hablo este levantándose del suelo, al verlo parado pudo ver el desorden de su uniforme, la camisa con los primeros dos o tres botones desatendidos, su saco completamente abierto y su corbata floja como si fuera una oficinista agotado.

—Lo siento.

Susurro la cobriza con la mirada baja, sus ojos cariños la habían intimidado.

—Made made nade

Y empezó a alejarse con las manos en los bolsillo deL pantalón.

—Lo siento.

Volvió a susurrar, levantó la vista y lo miro de espalda caminar.

Era un chico lindo, y esos pensamientos al joven la hicieron sonrojarse.

**Continuará**.

**_Holaa!!_****_Espero les allá gustado el capítulo, chicas les dejó mi página https//112353746902763/posts/114721189999352/?app=fbl es para que sepan cuando actualizaré, deje un poco de lado mi perfil, pero ahora en vacaciones seré más activa._****_Pronto subiré otro capítulo._****_Besos._****_Srta_Infernal_**


End file.
